


一晌贪欢

by neversaychai



Category: lbc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaychai/pseuds/neversaychai





	一晌贪欢

随着轮船汽笛轰鸣，一艘万吨轮级别的船停靠在码头上，显得吴淞码头小了一些，虽在当下洋汽车洋手表已随处可见，但这么大的船总是比较特别。这一艘远道而来的轮船上载着数以千计的乘客与数不清的货物。马家二少爷马亭也正是搭乘这班船从英格兰留洋归来。马亭的家在绍兴，这趟轮船只到上海，他将在这里住上一晚，第二天再辗转两趟火车回家。

次日可算到家的马亭行李还没放稳，就被爹妈拉去隔壁绍兴楼吃饭，吃的当然是最最正宗的越菜。什么头肚醋鱼、扎肉、白斩鸡、酱鸭每样都叫马亭想念颇深，除了鱼。说来好笑，在英格兰时，往往思念至极的并非家乡老小，而是这一道道地道餐食。这一餐下肚也算是另一半灵魂正式回归故土，说不出的舒心，紧接而来的则是一股无法抗拒的困意。许是时差还没在轮船上倒完，许是回到家的踏实感，总之马亭回到家立马倒头就睡也顾不得衣服还没换澡也还没洗。

再醒来已是第二天下午三点半，洗了澡神清气爽准备用餐，儿时竹马陈四不知从哪第一时间得到消息，赶来马家美其名曰为马亭接风，硬要叫马亭跟着自己走。陈四当然不叫陈四，他原名陈瑞书，会被叫陈四也绝非家中排行老四，主要因为本人比较事儿妈，总能找到凑热闹的地方，加之南方人平时总是平翘舌音分不清，渐渐的马亭就管他叫陈四。

陈四一来就对马亭说对街戏院新来了一班越剧班子，尤其地道，在上海一唱成名，此次回发源地乡演，说什么也要带马亭去凑凑热闹。马亭明里拒不过只得被陈四抓着跑。陈四就是陈四，边跑还边介绍丝毫不带喘气，说这班子女子戏唱的特别好，尤其是旦角儿，那身段那唱腔丝毫不输上海百乐门里唱歌的小姐，今天正好唱一出穆桂英挂帅，哥这就带你开开眼界。马亭心想着谁是谁哥还不好说，嘴上也没反驳。

马亭本就不是听戏之人，尤其留过洋后对戏曲更是没什么兴趣，如果可以他更宁愿去听听歌剧，虽然对歌剧也不大听的惯偶尔也会出神，但他更不习惯咿咿呀呀的唱段，好似把一段五分钟能说完的故事硬生生扩成一个钟头，令他很是头疼。但今天怕是没得办法，谁叫这陈四热情如火，他刚回来倒也不好撅了人情。

陈四虽咋咋呼呼倒也安排妥当，早订好了戏院中最佳的观戏位置，马亭料想这果然是当红戏班，这戏院里里外外站满了人，要不是陈四还真不容易看到。店小二用肩上的抹布拂了拂桌子，末了沏了一壶茶，拿上三五点心招待马亭。看到那些点心马亭的眼睛都直了，姑且不论这是他想了四年的绍兴香糕、南瓜花和小攀，饿了一整天的五脏六腑哪怕这时候端上一碗他不爱吃的醉鱼也能把碗都舔光。

本就对戏兴趣缺缺的马亭注意力全然在手中的点心和盘中还剩的点心中，边吃边想着那些英格兰大马猴真不懂吃，天天吃鱼，怕是自己有天突然长鳃跳到海里就能游泳了。边想边往嘴里塞着小甜糕的马亭完全没有注意到人家戏班的花旦们已站在台上，随时开唱。

戏班每周演六天，每天晚上唱三到四个唱段，时间大概一个半到两个小时。陈四带马亭来看的当家花旦今天压轴，唱两段穆桂英挂帅。马亭好不容易挨过了开头两段，心想这人再不出来他说什么都要走。随着板鼓同板一阵敲打，新上台的花旦耍了几个花枪，开口刹那只叫马亭立刻抬头，顾不得左手中还在咬的海棠糕，连嘴里的都忘了嚼。

台子上的人开口便艳惊四座，只开头一句叫好声四起，马亭虽不是爱戏之人，但从小在爹妈的熏陶下也略懂一二，只一句便抓的马亭放下点心好好端详台上。这台上的人生的真好看，虽有戏妆加成，但毫不掩盖花旦本身那双又大又亮的眸子，画笔勾勒下尤为英气的眉毛和不知打光还是胭脂作用下红扑扑的小脸，最无法移开双眼的是那张一开一合的樱红的小嘴，此时正唱着“今日里实地操练来寨前”。

马亭突然有些心猿意马起来，说到底马亭也是马家二少爷，正宗富家少爷出身，多多少少也有听说那些富家公子和戏子不为人知的二三事。马亭没料想自己也有这么一天，他在肖想这“穆桂英”戏袍下的身段，他更肖想这“穆桂英”卸去戏妆后的容貌，他想着这么乌黑又圆的眼珠得是多显无辜一女子啊。

陈四可是具备凡有热闹之地必有他最重要的察言观色技巧，这人精一看马亭望着台上出神便知有戏，此趟没算白来。自家好兄弟他可是想了四年，当然知道马亭回国并非他自己所愿，他倒是一心一意想留洋，奈何父母年事已高盼着他归国接手生意。陈四内心知道马亭并非十分快乐，于是第一时间就想把最好的介绍给他。这个戏班他可是观察了足足三日之久，这当家花旦可很是对他胃口，想着自家兄弟刚归国必然空虚寂寞，这万中挑一的小旦怎样也能慰藉自家兄弟心灵上的一些些落寞。

陈四示意班长过来，班长可是整天伺候这帮二世主的人，陈四一挥手他就知道有戏，这不一张通兑银票就给到自己手里，示意下戏想去后台会会这位旦角儿。班长哪敢拂了陈四爷面子，立马点头答应说会好好安排，暗里想着齐瞰啊齐瞰可算有主看上你了，你待会好好争气说不定出头之日也算是来了。

这齐瞰便是台上唱着花旦一角儿的名字。看着这名字特别英气，本人也是十足十的男性。虽反串儿在戏里不算什么，名角儿还是能数上一些，但说到底越剧不似京剧，有专门的流派。

说来不知幸也不幸，齐瞰原本不叫齐瞰，出生不好，爹娘皆是村里种地的，靠天吃饭，偏偏齐瞰四岁这年老天不赏饭，眼看小齐瞰活生生就要饿死，村口路过一戏班子看齐瞰天生长得好看，正巧缺一小花旦，就问齐爹妈肯不肯让齐瞰拜师。

这说好听了叫拜师，其实就是卖儿子，齐爸齐妈都知道这一拜往后儿子算是戏班子里的小学徒跟着戏班天南海北的走，再见上一面怕是难上加难。奈何家中也是揭不开锅，留着小齐瞰怕是三人都要命丧黄泉，便答了戏班。自此小齐瞰跟了师傅，改名单字一个瞰，望他以后成名角儿俯瞰众生。

齐瞰倒也争气，磕了头敬了茶后就当师傅是第二爹娘，好生伺候着。师傅并未娶妻膝下无子，便当小齐瞰为自己儿子，望他继承自己手艺，好好唱戏。小齐瞰吃的了练功的苦，再加上天生长得清秀，一双大眼让人徒生怜爱之心偏又配上一副浓眉英姿飒爽，加上这夜莺般洪亮的嗓子，天生就是要吃这碗饭的，让师傅好生欣慰。

小齐瞰从小和戏班里的其他花旦一同长大，虽大家年纪参差不齐，但一同穿花衣扎小辫咿咿呀呀学唱戏，谁偷懒就挨师傅一顿揍，谁唱的不好就罚唱到天亮，虽说学唱戏吃了不少苦，但好在师傅没叫他寂寞过，走到哪都是一大班子人。戏班子走过不少城市，大大小小，大城市能挣的多一些，小城市一般都听个热闹凑个响。

每走过一个城市小齐瞰就长大一些，慢慢的齐瞰发现他和那些姑娘都不太一样。虽说比唱戏比身段他毫不输给那些师姐，但他也有那些师姐没有的东西，他开始窜个子，但胸倒是始终一马平川，他开始被师傅教诲不能和师姐们一同洗澡，但他也不愿意和师兄们一起洗，他不是没试过，他嫌那帮师兄不修边幅脏的很，师兄们却笑他哪个男人那么爱干净。十五岁那年他终于发现他和女娃娃们不一样，但他也无法准确的认识自己是男娃娃这个显而易见的生理性别。不过拿师傅的话来讲，唱戏的，尤其是唱反串花旦的，谁没点自己的小毛病呢。

穆桂英挂帅唱完后是另一出不重要的戏，马亭好不容易挨到那出戏唱完，根本也不知道台上在唱的什么就嚷着要陈四带他去后台看看。他从没想过自己有天也落得这个毛病，跟以往他所唾弃和鄙视的那些纨绔子弟有什么分别。还不是仗着几个臭钱要亲一亲人家小姐的芳泽。害，这还不是谁家小姐，想想马亭更觉得自己不要脸了些。

班长带着陈四和马亭来到后台，其他不出名的演员在外围换装等着下戏去吃饭，内里有一个化妆间想着是专门给角儿用的。进了门就见到在梳妆镜前卸妆的齐瞰。果然和马亭料到的一样，那些胭脂水粉渐渐褪去后留下的是一张青涩的有些稚嫩的小脸，白皙不多说也粉嫩嫩的，有些像昨天姆妈非要拿给自己那颗大桃子，看上去软软的又毛茸茸的，很想上手摸上一把。而那两只尤为黑亮的大眼睛带着长长的睫毛扑闪扑闪的望着自己的时候别说心了，腿都化的站不住了。

马亭显然被自己这个有些龌龊的想法给震慑了，马亭呀马亭，英格兰这四年的绅士修养学到哪里去了？怎么一见到这样好看的姑娘就全然抛到脑后了呢？害，还不是英格兰四年整天想着gentleman都没好好过过瘾。不不不，还不是因为眼前的姑娘长得漂亮。这种漂亮还不是传统的南方女子的温婉，反而带着一些英气和潇洒。

此时不光马亭在观察齐瞰，齐瞰也同样看着马亭。马亭本就生的很好看，或者说齐瞰从没见过这么好看的公子哥。马亭是瘦的，但并不像别的公子哥瘦的发黄，带着吸过大烟的病态及黑眼圈。他的瘦是那种精瘦，依稀能从衣服领口中看到肌肉的形状和样子。他穿的更不一样，寻常来听戏的纨绔子弟大都身着长衫，手持一杆烟枪，即使来后台打招呼吃不到豆腐也肯定用眼神上下翻扫恨不得扒光自己不成。但马亭着的是西洋式西装三件套，在屋里把西装外套脱下折叠在手臂上，和齐瞰礼貌地问好且保持着适当的距离，眼神除了直视他的脸和眼睛外再无任何举动。

其实齐瞰早就做好了心理准备，在见到马亭前班长早就跟他打过招呼，这马亭可绝非等闲之辈，陈瑞书可是绍兴当地有头有脸的人物，能让陈瑞书陈小公子领来的人想必非富即贵，能否飞上枝头就看齐瞰自己的表现了。

也别说齐瞰不求上进，唱戏就是如此，靠着手艺饿也是饿不死，但别说大富大贵，想翻身都是极难的事。命好的给有钱人家纳去做妾生个一儿半女的不用再抛头露面，命不好的唱到人老珠黄再无人捧场落得暗淡收场靠着戏班那些晚辈和徒弟给些救济钱。齐瞰还有些不一样，平常那些唱反串的男角儿通常都是贵太太和小姐们的最爱，命好的入赘大户人家吃喝不愁，命没那么好的找个普通姑娘结婚也能享享天伦之乐。但齐瞰这样的，不能像女花旦那般给人生儿子，也没办法像男花旦那般和姑娘嬉戏调情。齐瞰就是齐瞰，他对自己的身份依旧有些无所适从。

无论是班长还是师傅都早给齐瞰说了，齐瞰这样的，怕只能等哪个富家公子好这一口，给人当个小情儿，靠着年轻貌美攒一笔钱，如果可以再收个徒弟养老送终，像齐瞰师傅那样。齐瞰也不是没试过走这条路，但凡之前遇到的，不是齐瞰无法忍受就是在知道齐瞰是男人时落荒而逃。不过像马亭这样好看的，倒也是第一回。齐瞰并不抱什么幻想，这么好看的公子哥儿，什么样的姑娘找不到呢。

不紧不慢地卸了妆擦了手，才站起来跟跟前的人打招呼，班长半真似假的骂齐瞰怠慢客人，齐瞰怯生生道了句歉，缓缓伸出刚刚用毛巾擦干的手，指尖还留有刚刚卸下来的一点胭脂，红红的，衬得双手越发白嫩纤细。马亭花了大力气才压下心头想要好好把玩一下的邪念，轻轻握了一下。只一下，马亭真正体会到什么叫凝脂，什么叫柔若无骨。纵使在英格兰那些金发碧眼的小白女孩儿也比不上眼前这位的晶莹剔透。

可惜的是马亭做了二十三年的正人君子，从来不知道此时本可以邀请齐瞰一同共进晚餐甚至可以在晚餐时为自己谋些不可言喻的福利。陈四在进后台前也忘了提醒，马亭傻乎乎的问了齐瞰下场演出是什么时候，大概还会在此地演出多久后表示明日一定会再来，便称姆妈在家等着自己开饭拉着陈四跑了，临走连名字都没有问一个。

齐瞰望着马亭慌张离开的背影笑出了声，他有些好奇，这是他第一次遇到一个第一面没有想要和他一起吃饭的男人。也是第一个第一面除了轻轻握了握他的手外没有再借机摸一把的男人。他其实并不知道戏院外回家途中的马亭早已回味那个握手千百万遍。

第二日马亭早早的起了床梳妆了一番，一会儿大背头看着显老，一会儿齐刘海看着显邋遢，最后整整齐齐梳好三七头，等着陈四来叫自己。看看时辰，害，还早呢。跑去花园逛了一圈，自家花园还是这么好看，以前住家里的时候怎么没发现呢。末了看到自家爹爹姆妈出来吃早饭，爹妈见到马亭吓了一跳，这从前必要睡到中午的主怎么起了个大早，莫非时差还在作祟不成。

马亭慌忙解释没的事，就是想起来在自家院子里晃晃，这院子里的牡丹怎么那么好看，跟自家姆妈似的还是那么美艳动人。姆妈听的边锤儿子胸口说着囡囡胡闹边笑地合不拢嘴，马亭顺势握住姆妈的手说全靠这双手马家大大小小的事才可以这么妥帖。说到手姆妈转手拿出揣在怀里的雪花膏，说是上次和他爹去上海玩买的，也算是稀奇东西，白白香香的可以润肤，很多小姐更是擦在耳后当香膏用呢。姆妈让马亭好好擦擦手，马亭心想不是嫌去上海麻烦不肯来接儿子吗怎么跑去玩倒是挺勤快，顺势收了起来，他立刻想到的当然就是今晚还会见到的齐瞰。

今天戏院里唱的是梁山伯与祝英台，齐瞰当然唱祝英台，今天的齐瞰不似昨日的穆桂英带着俊朗和英气，身着粉色戏服的齐瞰今天尤为娇嫩，真正似儿郎又透露着几分妩媚的小姐样。马亭今天认认真真地听完了这出戏，唱到十八相送时马亭恨不得剁了拉着齐瞰的“梁山伯”的手，唱到化蝶时又险些落了几滴泪差点被陈四一阵笑话。末了，理所当然般走向后台。

齐瞰今日依旧在卸妆，也许是在后台和班长寒暄久了，马亭进去的时候齐瞰连衣服都换的七七八八。马亭一看，这似乎有哪里不太对劲，怎么脱了戏服换上的不是旗袍长裙倒是一件青色长衫。再仔细一看，虽说体型不大，但这哪是什么我见犹怜的姑娘，分明是唇红齿白的少年啊，等等这少年看上去这般嫩，可有成年，别自己不是个东西。

那边齐瞰看到马亭可是很懂规矩，立马站起身开口道：“马老板您好，我叫齐瞰，今年二十四，承蒙马老板看得起，谢谢马老板的赏钱。”得，得，这看上去好似未成年的齐瞰分明还比自己大了整整一岁。马亭心中的害怕顿时烟消云散。就在齐瞰开口的当下，陈四早拉着班长遁走了，此时整个化妆间也就马亭齐瞰二人。

马亭左看看右看看也没在化妆间看出什么特别，倒是齐瞰以为马亭在找什么，疑惑地皱起了眉。这眉不皱倒也还好，这一皱反而让马亭看出几分委屈来，他以为齐瞰害怕，更不敢做什么举动，愣了一楞便从口袋中掏出一盒雪花膏说要送给齐瞰。齐瞰起初不肯收，说既收了银票哪还有再收礼的道理，马亭思索着昨天的银票是陈四给的自己还没还给人家，顺势说就当约明天一同吃饭的赏钱。马亭知道明天戏班休演一天，他准备和齐瞰好好约会约会。

齐瞰本以为今天马亭是来约他吃饭的，特地早早卸了妆换了长衫想让马亭知道自己是真真正正的男人，左等等右等等没见马亭约自己还以为没戏了，刚想着这么好看的公子果然都喜欢好看的女孩子的，谁知马亭就这么没头没脑的说明天要约自己。去是总归要去的，唱戏是青春饭，过了二十五有大把好看的花旦超过自己，况且马亭看上去也不讨厌。

马亭哪知道这其中的道道那么多，他是真觉得齐瞰好看，虽然惊讶了一下齐瞰是男子的事实，但也不排斥自己对人家有兴趣。男人喜欢男人，他在英格兰见多了，何况他现在仅停留在感兴趣的层面，谈喜欢还太早。他约了人第二天下午在府山公园门口碰面便出门招呼陈四走了，路上还被陈四揶揄了两句。

隔天到点马亭远远就看到齐瞰站在公园门口，身着一件灰色长衫，看上去成熟不少，英俊挺拔谁能联想到昨天这人还在唱着祝英台。马亭倒也不是不舍得花钱，这夜生活没开始前也没啥地方可去，在英格兰四年马亭早习惯外国人那套逛逛公园野野餐，也不考虑自己其实都没同人齐瞰讲，没人带了野餐垫。

马亭倒是无所谓，横竖衣服有人洗，这可难坏了齐瞰，本就有洁癖不说，为了今儿个约特地选了前几日刚拿到的新长衫，这块布齐瞰本就特别喜欢，戏馆其他人说老气，齐瞰不理，硬是拿来做了身合身外罩搭配改良式西裤，还别说一上身效果特好，一路上好多姑娘家眼睛都望直了。偏偏现在齐瞰站在草地上，抓着衣摆左右为难。不坐吧，太不给马公子面子了，坐吧，想起一屁股草着实又有些不能接受。马亭看齐瞰迟迟不做动作，又联想到齐瞰卸妆时那仔细的样子，立马脱下西服垫在地上，让齐瞰坐。

齐瞰哪里敢，赶忙要马亭将衣服收起，屁股脏了不打紧，可以用外衫遮一遮，这外衫脏了可如何是好。马亭不管不顾，争执的久了便一把拉过齐瞰往下坐，齐瞰没料到马亭会动手，硬生生被拽的跌倒在马亭的西装上。马亭顺势往齐瞰身边一坐，咧着嘴笑，手上倒也是没舍得放开，总算是终于握到这心心念念之小手了。

齐瞰的小手果然和马亭料得一样，白皙纤细不说，还特别柔软，和马亭在英格兰常吃的马卡龙差不多，什么少女的酥胸，哪有眼前齐瞰的小软手酥柔。马亭一时没忍住揉了两下，齐瞰不知道马亭在想什么但这动作叫他立刻红了脸，马亭只觉这齐瞰圆圆的小脸上红扑扑的煞是好看，没忍住又揉了两把才依依不舍的放开。放开的时候心里想的全是那点龌龊事，什么下次换成揉揉他的小脸好了之类的。

齐瞰也不恼，说来说去说到底齐瞰也是愿意的。马亭和其他那些公子哥儿到底还是有些不一样的，但具体哪里不一样齐瞰也说不上来，他就觉得马亭特别好看，好看的人在哪里都能占到些便宜来，马亭这时候还不知道自己这张爹妈给的脸还能在这里讨到些好处。

马亭开始有一茬没一茬地问齐瞰话，什么家中还有何人、怎么会想到学唱戏、唱戏的时候有没有特别辛苦的地方。齐瞰倒也是不慌不忙慢慢聊着，有些不想说的就简单略过不说，两人也算聊的投机。

马亭倒也不是真的对这些身世和唱段感兴趣，他就想尽可能的和齐瞰多说说话，齐瞰声音好听，说话和唱起段子来又是别样风情。齐瞰光说话声音并不像唱花旦时那么洪亮，但依然是很剔透的，声音低沉了些反而更抓人，拿马亭的话来说就是唱戏的时候只觉得齐瞰像百灵鸟一样好听，说话的时候却像百灵鸟举着羽毛在自己心里挠痒痒，弄的马亭很是难受。

齐瞰倒是很久没遇到这种会和他聊聊天的主顾了，以往哪次不是被约去酒楼茶楼，地点通常都是私密包厢，上来也不管不顾就想动手动脚，齐瞰也算是在这行里泡大的，不愿意也能落得个全身而退，只可惜明明功底十足却总难遇到长久的票友。也怪不得齐瞰，长得漂亮谁还会先看到他这二十年来滴下的汗水。

这一次约会马亭选在了公共场合不说，还和齐瞰说了那么多话，齐瞰这是第一次对戏班儿外的人说那么多，他也不求马亭会了解他们这些吃手艺人的生活，他就是图个开心，好久没有和人这么正经的聊天了，而且纯聊天，也没被摸摸哪里，哦，刚才的摸手不算，那是人家马亭拉他下来坐的顺势而为。

齐瞰倒也不知道他此刻已经开始为马亭的行为开脱了起来，马亭说到底和其他那些公子哥的目的是一模一样的，都无非是想在齐瞰这儿讨些便宜，只是他比其他那些公子哥儿有耐心，也能讨到些，能讨到多少还不太好说。

聊完有的没的天色竟已变暗，马亭赶忙让齐瞰起来，说他订了餐厅的位置，要带齐瞰去吃晚餐。齐瞰慌慌张张的站起来，顺势拿着马亭给他垫在屁股底下的西装外套，马亭一手接过抖了抖就往身上披。

看着马亭背后还残留着青草叶和一些被草地浸湿的地方，齐瞰想了想便抬手为他拍了拍，马亭根本不在意这些，过去在英格兰大家都是躺在草坪上看云看雾看好不容易出来的太阳的，他对齐瞰的行为也并不排斥，只是觉得有趣。接着他们就往餐馆里去。

马亭订的是一家正宗西餐馆，带前菜主餐甜点的三道式，他倒也不是不舍得点个全餐，只是怕齐瞰需要保持身材，不好多吃。

前菜是道生蚝，图个新鲜，其实马亭在英格兰的时候经常吃，但他知道绍兴离海不近，一般都吃河鲜，海鲜少，也不知齐瞰有没有吃过，特地点来给齐瞰尝尝鲜。虽然号称是进口的耗但说到底也是经过了运输，不那么新鲜，隐隐透着一股腥。

齐瞰倒是没怎么吃过，不是没见过，只是不太喜欢这股腥味。不过怎样都是马亭点的，总归得要给马老板面子，齐瞰憋着气小口小口的吃着，对面的马亭倒是越看越欢喜，这人连吃饭都跟小猫进食似的，总是先伸出小舌头再慢慢嚼进嘴里，马亭不禁又有些心猿意马起来。这根红彤彤的小舌头不知道亲起来是怎样一种颠鸾倒凤的感觉，马亭此时甚至已经开始胡乱用成语了。

前菜吃完后马亭示意上主菜，是一块菲力牛排，西冷马亭怕有些肥，齐瞰吃起来腻，他其实在牛排上桌的时候有些慌张，不知道齐瞰是否会用刀叉，他想着没关系，不会的话倒也方便自己献个殷情。

可惜马亭低估了齐瞰，齐瞰怎么说也是越剧班的当家花旦，怎么看这个戏班不小，又是在上海成名，齐瞰倒也是吃过一些好东西的。最初的时候当然是什么都不懂闹了不少笑话，但现在已经会一些基本的餐桌礼仪，即使不明白的也会默默看身边人怎么做好不出洋相。

马亭的如意算盘这次有些打偏，没有给齐瞰切牛排的机会。但他才不会气馁，想着等会送齐瞰回去的时候还可以好好表现，争取加点分。他是没意识到，这顿饭一吃他对齐瞰彻底从感兴趣上升到了喜欢。

最后的甜点是一块起司蛋糕，国内的起司蛋糕都是冷冻的，有点硬，根本不似马亭在英格兰吃到的又软又绵密，吃了一口便把甜品叉一扔，不吃了。齐瞰看了看，便问马亭是否可以将自己这块打包回去，他可以吃马亭不吃的那块，这块新的他想带回去给他师弟们尝尝鲜。

马亭起初不同意，餐桌上哪有吃别人的东西，告诉齐瞰就吃自己那份，打包的另点。齐瞰连忙摇手说不用不用，他渐渐有些局促，暗骂自己又犯了个餐桌忌讳，说着桌子底下握着餐巾的拳头又更紧了一些。

马亭看到他整个人都有些紧绷，害，不就是吃自己吃过的东西吗，这又不是什么正式的晚宴，看把人家逼得。马亭立马把自己那碟起司蛋糕推到齐瞰面前，解释道这不是怕你嫌弃我的口水吗。齐瞰立刻摇头摆手，拿起餐叉狠狠挖了一口送进嘴里。齐瞰哪知道，他算是着了马亭的道道，不嫌弃马亭的口水的话，是不是马亭亲他一口他也没办法了。

一顿饭吃完天早就暗了个透，马亭说要送齐瞰回去，问齐瞰住在哪里。齐瞰说自己和戏班们一起都住在戏楼隔壁的凤阳宾馆。马亭思索着离这个饭店还是有些距离的，半个小时是肯定要的，夜晚消食走的更慢，可以走上个三刻钟。

马亭和齐瞰在夜里慢慢踱着步，马亭手里还拎着刚才饭店里打包的那一块起司蛋糕。本来齐瞰执意要自己拎的，马亭说什么也不肯，僵持了一会别人都该侧目了齐瞰才不好意思地低着头跑出了饭店。马亭立马追了上去，和齐瞰肩并肩地走着，两人也没说话。

齐瞰是不知道，马亭现在想的全是舌头啊口水啊一亲芳泽什么的，他只是觉得马亭特别好，这种好是那种对人体贴的好，他从来没在师傅和一众师姐弟外体会过的好。他此时只希望这段路能够再长一些些，能在走的慢一些些。这晚连月亮都特别亮，月光把他和马亭并排在一起的影子拉得特别好看。

最终马亭花了一个小时将齐瞰送回了宾馆前，直到他将起司蛋糕递给齐瞰的时候还没想好到底如何开这个想要亲亲齐瞰的口。齐瞰什么都不知道，只是接过起司蛋糕，抬头想要谢谢马亭今天的招待。宾馆门口的那盏小黄灯照在齐瞰的小脸上，眼睛是眼睛鼻子是鼻子的模样就像马亭在夏日夜晚看过最好看的那朵烟花，不，比烟花更好看。

马亭根本没有管什么口水，什么开口，俯下身将自己的唇印在了齐瞰的唇上。起初他也没敢动，他不知道齐瞰对自己是否排斥，他感觉到齐瞰只是轻轻的颤了颤，没有将自己推开。马亭本就不是什么正人君子，今天装绅士也早装的烦了，立马双手环上齐瞰的腰，这腰根本不输什么名伶小姐，想着嘴上也开始动作，舌尖顶开齐瞰的小嘴，轻轻试探着早幻想八百遍的软糯小舌。齐瞰没什么跟人接吻的经验，被马亭一通热吻吻的头晕脑热，腿也有些发软，要不是马亭扶在腰间的手怕就要顺势跌倒在地上。

马亭吻毕放开齐瞰，齐瞰大口地喘着气，小脸有些缺氧显得更加红扑扑，马亭忍不住上手捏了一下，这脸边的软肉确实比那桃子柔软万倍，鲜嫩的他都舍不得放。齐瞰眼神迷离地看着马亭，马亭心想再不走怕是要走不掉了，他还没想好跟齐瞰的关系。他又在齐瞰的脸上轻轻吻了一吻，对齐瞰说：“进去睡吧，明天我再来看你。“转身便走了。

齐瞰回去后蒙着被子不大敢相信，除了戏院刚收的五岁小女孩外再也没有别人亲过他，四岁前的记忆他是没有的，有了记忆起师傅也没亲过他，脸都没有，何况这是嘴贴嘴的亲法，还，还伸了舌头。这种亲热的事情戏书上都有写的，齐瞰看的时候还想这嘴对着嘴都是唾沫星子得有多恶心呢。谁知道真的轮到他自己却又不讨厌，回想起来甚至有些喜欢，他把头埋的更深了。

齐瞰哪知道其实马亭更激动，马亭算算自己也有个半年没开荤了，也不是黄种人在那里销路不好，主要马亭这人还算是有良心，半年前家里的姆妈每半月一封电报催他赶紧毕业回家，他这也是知道不回去怕是不可能了，没必要耽误人家女孩子，到底心里的恋爱态度还是比较传统的。今天这一亲算了把他半年来心里的那些小九九全部勾了出来，半点不剩。

往后一个月马亭日日往戏院跑，可谓十分给齐瞰捧场。偶尔戏院休演马亭就约齐瞰出来约会，齐瞰累倒是累，但也不想错过和马亭的约会，好在马亭还算体谅，约会内容无非看看洋电影吃吃饭摸摸小手亲亲嘴。

约会也不全是马亭齐瞰两个人，偶尔也会有陈四和那帮马亭的混蛋发小们，和他们一同出去齐瞰就没那么轻松，通常陈四嚷嚷着要去吃酒。吃酒就吃酒，齐瞰倒也不怕，这混着饭局酒局长大的酒量也不是假的。只是陈四他们爱起哄，总是弄的齐瞰面红耳赤，马亭在一旁光看着也不帮，闹急了还非要掺合一脚，弄的齐瞰又羞又恼。

但齐瞰心里还是知道的，愿意把自己介绍给发小而不是酒肉朋友说明马亭心里还是有自己的。

日子这么不紧不慢过着，关于齐瞰和马亭的关系齐瞰也不大多想，他觉得马亭总归是要娶妻生子的，自己也生不出个儿子，真等那个时候自己就跟马亭断断干净，真叫他当人夫的小情爷他到底也是不肯的，毕竟再白净齐瞰心里还是有倔强的地方的。所以只要马亭不结婚，只要马亭爹妈不来叫他断，这段时间他是想跟马亭好的。

其实他跟马亭他也不知道算不算好，那天第一次约会后马亭是亲了自己，往后每次约会都会亲亲自己，小手小腰也是摸过的，但始终也没有往下进行。他内心是害怕的，他听人说过男人那处和女人不大一样，容易受伤，弄不好血流一床，他害怕那个场景，倒也不是怕疼，从小练功哪样不疼，他主要怕那个场面不好看马亭会讨厌他。

他哪里知道，马亭那个老流氓怎么可能不想，到今天已经发展到日也想夜也想的地步，但到底没什么机会，这齐瞰和整个戏班子住在一块，他知道齐瞰脸皮薄，晚上动静太大他怕齐瞰不好做人。自己又还住在爹妈的宅子里也不大好往家里带人，这住在外边吧也不大好交代，毕竟他才刚回国一个月爹妈说到底还没看够他，他要趁爹妈还没嫌弃自己游手好闲前再过几天舒坦日子。

马亭其实完全不满足于握握小手亲亲小嘴。这齐瞰可能是嘴上涂了蜜，不然怎么会那么甜总叫他亲了还想亲，他也想知道齐瞰的脖子和胸口是不是也一样甜，不过比起甜不甜的，他倒是对齐瞰被掩盖在长衫下的又圆又翘的屁股更感兴趣。

马亭最近是挺烦的，也不知道爹妈突然哪根经搭住了，开始给他施压，问他什么时候开始去他老爹公司的上班，说他老大不小可以开始找找哪家小姐比较合适了，势有种年内完婚来年立马抱个大胖孙子的架势。马亭现在有齐瞰呢，哪对什么小姐感兴趣，哪家小姐能有齐瞰好啊，又软又香的，不行，这光想想就刹不住车。今天不知道齐瞰会唱哪出，红楼梦还是西厢记。反正不管哪出一定都很好听。

早早梳了头换了西装就想去戏楼，今天马亭穿的是一身暗蓝色的套装，带着金丝缝的竖线，显得又高又俊朗，马亭从小就跟姆妈一起逛布庄，逮到好看的料子也是会留个一匹做做衣服，马亭想着下次也带齐瞰去王裁缝那里量量尺寸，做一套西装。不知道齐瞰穿起这类洋服来是什么模样，马亭磨了磨牙，光想想他就有些牙痒痒。

马亭到戏馆的时候有些早，他找到班长，让他安排齐瞰今天第一个唱，只唱一段，唱完他好带齐瞰去吃宵夜，现在正是螺蛳肥的时候，他要抓紧带齐瞰去尝尝鲜。交代完毕，他便坐在老位子上开始想齐瞰适合什么颜色的料子。齐瞰似乎很喜欢灰色，但灰色的西装三件套还是有些老气的，还是让他试试姜黄色，年轻洋气。

正想着呢齐瞰从班长那知道了马亭已经来了，悄悄从后台探了个头看着马亭。马亭一眼望到这颗圆圆的脑袋，什么西装什么料子都不想了，光想着这个人怎么那么可爱，真想立马拉进怀里亲热一番，但想归想，这终究是在戏院也不好造次。

齐瞰慢悠悠走向马亭，终于到跟前羞怯怯地问马亭今天怎么来的那么早。明明亲也亲了搂也搂了怎么越发害羞了呢，马亭真是越看越欢喜。马亭随意问了两句今天的戏就说等齐瞰唱完他就去后台找他，齐瞰红着脸走了。临走马亭才发现今天齐瞰穿着身墨绿色长衫，规规矩矩但又有点说不上来的诱惑，肩旁几粒盘扣好好地扣着但又似等人去拆。

就这么带着三分幻想七分真切的看完一出红楼梦，在“假作真时真亦假”的幻境里沉醉了十分钟就迫不及待的跑去了后台。来过几次了，马亭知道齐瞰这化妆间几乎是齐瞰专用的，虽说是给角儿用的，但好歹男女有别，其他小有名气的那些个花旦都在隔壁间换衣服化妆，那些小生武生根本不在意什么化不化妆间在外围就等不及把戏服脱了也用不到化妆间。这齐瞰就默默的“霸占”了一整间屋子。

其实屋子也不大就是一摞堆着的戏服，一个梳妆台子、一把椅子、一个架子上放着装满水的脸盆而已，梳妆台倒是很大牌，旁边还有一圈灯泡亮着。马亭进了后台，今天的齐瞰有些着急，其实是马亭进来的早了，只见齐瞰的妆只卸了一半。戏服倒是换了，只是长衫的盘口还没扣好，裤子也没好好系在腰上。马亭装作满不在意，其实眼神都飘了好几次，看的齐瞰有些慌张，马亭也不好意思多看，只能将眼神移到那梳妆台上。

梳妆台上放这些唱戏用的底妆和胭脂，还有盘头的梳子什么的。梳子旁边是一罐看着有些眼熟的东西，上面印着个穿着旗袍的漂亮女人。马亭想起来这是他第二次见齐瞰时送给他的雪花膏，他随手打开发现齐瞰还没有用过。张口便问齐瞰为何不用。

齐瞰其实不舍得用，他本来是放在口袋里随身带的，这是马亭送给他的第一样东西，他想好好收着。但看着天渐渐热了，雪花膏有些化，他怕再放就化没了，又不舍得放在宾馆里，每次唱戏就放在梳妆台上看看，反正也没人动他东西。齐瞰光想想就觉得很不好意思，他又不能同马亭说他这是睹物思人，只能低下头脸更红了。

马亭本来就对衣衫半整不整的齐瞰意图不轨，这齐瞰一低头一垂目长睫毛扑哧扑哧的马亭立马就忍不住了。马亭本就是装君子装的快疯了，立马将对着镜子坐着的齐瞰翻了个身，亲了上去。不管亲了多少次齐瞰总是不会喘气，他只觉得脑子晕乎乎的，身上软绵绵的但又有着说不上来的舒服，他完全信任马亭，恨不得把全副身心都交给马亭。

马亭今天不知怎么的有些吻急了，末了在齐瞰的嘴上咬了一口，血倒是没出，破了点皮。齐瞰惊呼了一句立马捂住了小嘴，睁大眼睛不可思议的望着马亭。马亭实在是觉得这个表情太勾人了，他也不是柳下惠没必要一忍再忍，就拿起雪花膏对齐瞰说：“既然你不用，那我来替你用吧。”

齐瞰根本不知道马亭要干什么，但他没什么力气思考，马亭此时正在他脖子的地方留恋，那几粒还没好好扣上的盘扣被马亭拉的更开了，齐瞰有些害怕，今天的马亭他没见过，但他又不忍心推开马亭，只能无措的承受着。马亭亲着亲着手就不规矩了起来，从长衫的下摆伸进齐瞰的衣服里，马亭这时候想着这长衫就是比西装好啊。齐瞰本就没来得及把内里的衬衣缩进裤子里，此时马亭的手早就摸上了齐瞰的腰。

齐瞰并不是没有被马亭摸过腰，但以往都是隔着衣服的，现在突然闯入衣服内里，没了那两层布齐瞰感觉马亭的手凉凉的，带着一些些粗糙的手感一寸寸摸着他的皮肤，他有些痒，但也不全是腰上的痒，也有心里的，毫无经验的他也不知道自己是怎么了。

马亭的手一碰到齐瞰的腰就让齐瞰抖了抖，他感觉这里的肌肤比齐瞰的手更滑爽细腻，恰恰印了那句肌如羊脂肤如玉。马亭很想好好摸摸齐瞰哪里还有什么宝藏，但他怕齐瞰被凉到，便先放在一个地方没有动。等齐瞰习惯了手的凉度他才渐渐开始移动，齐瞰哪受过这种爱抚，他只觉得明明有些凉的手每划到一个地方就点起一把小火，他甚至都没想过让齐瞰把手拿出来，他只觉得自己心里也有一把火慢慢烧了起来。

就这么摸了几把手就顺势来到了胸口，马亭虽看不见衣服下面，但凭着大致方位摸到了齐瞰的胸前，这下齐瞰抖得更厉害了，止都止不住。马亭本来想叫齐瞰把衣服脱了他好慢慢把玩齐瞰那两点小巧又柔嫩的茱萸，但他突然发现这么半穿不穿的齐瞰诱人的不像话。他让齐瞰咬着自己长衫的下摆将齐瞰转个身面对着镜子，自己则站到齐瞰身后撩起了背后的下衣摆。

齐瞰许是看出马亭的用意，此时感到有些危险，便想拒绝马亭，马亭边在齐瞰耳边哄着说：“大家都还在台上唱戏呢没人会回后台。“边手上动作不停。他已经脱下齐瞰本就没系上的裤子，摸上他日夜肖想的屁股了。这屁股果然同他想象中的一模一样，不，比他想的更好，隔着内裤都能感受到的圆润无骨，纤细滑腻，所有的形容词都不足以形容齐瞰的屁股，马亭摸着摸着就情不自禁地弯腰咬了一口。

齐瞰根本没料到马亭会咬自己的屁股，想要惊呼但奈何还咬着长衫的下摆，只能从鼻子里放出一声闷哼，眼睛更是红红的，特别像一只受惊的兔子。马亭透过镜子看着齐瞰这仿佛被欺负狠了的表情想再不上还算个男人吗，一狠心把齐瞰的亵裤也拉了下来。

齐瞰双手都撑在化妆台上，支撑着自己和趴在他身上的马亭的重量，勉强抽出一只手作势要去拉裤子。马亭哪会给他这个机会，立马抓住他的手腕叫他撑好，另一只手也没闲着继续摸着这大小合适弹性十足的小屁股。

屁股是百摸不腻的，但这箭在弦上的架势也是不得不发的，马亭在英格兰听闻的这类事也不算少，以前哪想到有朝一日自己也会用上，就没多留心，只记得那些朋友反复强调一定要耐心，不然容易受伤。马亭便无师自通的伸出两根手指挖上一大块雪花膏，慢慢滑向齐瞰的后面。虽然他早在摸齐瞰屁股的时候就已经硬了，但他对齐瞰的爱惜也是真的，不舍得齐瞰受伤。

齐瞰起初感觉很难受，他的身体对外来的侵入实在是太排斥了，他抬着头后颈紧绷成一条直线，纤细的脖颈暴露在马亭眼前，好看的不像话。但此时的马亭无暇顾及其他，他也不好受，早就绷的发疼的下面充血成不像话的大小，手指头也卡在中间既进不去又出不来。

马亭知道齐瞰紧张，他俯在齐瞰耳边轻声哄着要齐瞰放松些，脸上滴下的汗水也早已浸湿齐瞰后背的衣服。齐瞰知道现在大家都不大好受，但他无法控制本能般的紧张，他只能深呼吸，让马亭的手指一寸一寸的挤入。没根的时候两人都深呼一口气，但这还只是手指头而已。

马亭毫无章法但又不失温柔地用手指在齐瞰体内横冲直撞，疼倒是不疼，就是涨涨的，说不出来的奇怪和难受。马亭开始拉下自己西装裤的拉链，反拉过齐瞰的手覆在上面，嘴上不停亲吻齐瞰的后脖颈。齐瞰好歹也是男人，手上虽然生涩但也算有些技巧，何况马亭心里上的满足感更胜一筹，马亭的手指的频率开始变快。

齐瞰此时的注意力都在手中马亭的那一根，反而忽略了后方手指的侵入，他渐渐开始适应，身体上也比先前放松了许多，马亭边亲他边在他耳边叫他宝宝，这是第一次，齐瞰觉得自己仿佛被马亭捧在掌心，这是他从小都不曾有过的。

马亭的另一只手在齐瞰主动开始撸动的时候抚上齐瞰的前端，齐瞰平常唱戏辛苦，经验不多，很快就有了反应，后方也跟着有松动的迹象。马亭的手指趁机抽出又挤入了几回感觉够了，便拿开齐瞰的手，慢慢挤入，嘴里也没忘亲亲齐瞰的耳垂。

终于整根没入的时候马亭和齐瞰都深吐了一口气。马亭手上没停，下面等着齐瞰适应，抬头看到镜子里的齐瞰眼角红的不像话，还沁出了些许液体。邪心伺起的马亭哪舍得放过这么软糯的齐瞰，叫齐瞰抬头好好看看镜子里谁站在他身后。

齐瞰开头被羞傻了马亭叫他做什么就做什么完全没办法思考，他抬头的时候看到镜子里的自己，被惊的终于清醒过来，立马低头再也不愿意看镜子了，嘴里的布咬的更紧了。马亭看的满心欢喜又有些害怕齐瞰咬的太狠伤了自己，嘴上立马哄着：“不看了不看了，宝宝别咬衣服了！“手里就去拉齐瞰嘴里的下摆。

齐瞰一开始不肯松口，马亭身后突然一个深顶，齐瞰没咬住一声撩人的呻吟从嘴里溢了出来。齐瞰立刻用手捂着嘴，一滴泪就这么从眼角滑落到脸上，马亭爱极了这声惊呼，比齐瞰唱戏唱到最高的时候还要好听一百倍，那是一种高亢而清脆的声响，带着丝丝媚意，尾音有些轻颤，有一种软软的涂着蜜糖的黏糊感，更像是某种小动物交欢时的呜咽声，明明可怜兮兮的但身后反而绞得更紧，马亭轻轻舔干齐瞰脸上的那道泪痕，身下顶的更凶了。

齐瞰被自己这一声喊给惊到了，他哪里知道班长一开始就听到动静早吩咐其他人不让来后台了，此时被马亭顶的又凶又急，手上的力道还渐渐加重，害他既兴奋又害怕。齐瞰死死捂着自己的嘴，他到底还是担忧的，怕流言蜚语，也怕流言蜚语伤着马亭。

马亭对这个姿势有些腻味，让齐瞰坐在台子上，拉开双腿从正面进入，齐瞰不愧从小的童子功，马亭没费什么力气就将齐瞰的双腿掰成一条直线，马亭要齐瞰好好看看他进出的地方和那个地方挽留他的样子。他许时对这样欺负齐瞰上了瘾，这么好的齐瞰怎么能叫人不欢喜。

欺负的有些过了的马亭早无暇想着其他的了，现在的化妆间内，只徒留升腾的热气，隐忍的低哼和急切的喘息罢了。只可惜了那罐雪花膏，不知被谁踢到，滚去了屋子的一角，再无人问津。

当晚螺蛳也是吃不到了，送齐瞰回去的时候齐瞰窝在马亭怀里，对马亭说了自己名字的由来和含义，并暗暗难过可惜自己生来矮小，除了台上也没什么机会可以俯瞰别人。马亭便交换着对齐瞰说自己的名字是从杜牧的诗句来的，“停车坐爱枫林晚，霜叶红于二月花“。齐瞰怒道：“我虽然读书少，但也知道两个亭分明是不一样的。”马亭突然凑近了些，在齐瞰耳边说：“无人，谁来同我做爱？“齐瞰的脸瞬时红到了眉毛尖，对马亭的不要脸他今天可算是彻头彻尾的认识到了。

马亭食髓知味，开始料想和齐瞰共同生活，这刚温存过就让他离开的滋味着实不大好受。第二天马亭就找到陈四问他手里可有代卖的房子，不用太大，齐瞰一个人住就够了。但私密性要好点，他可不想齐瞰被其他人打扰。

陈四大惊齐瞰竟然让马亭这么满意还要买房子，虽然口头应了说去看看，但还是劝了劝马亭别太当真，像他们这样的少爷玩归玩，最后还是要回家里结婚的。马亭不耐地挥了挥手，丢下一句找你的吧就跑了。让他跟其他人结婚他是做不到，起码现在做不到。

本来不买房子吧倒也还好，自己囡囡天天往戏楼跑马亭爹爹姆妈怎么会不知道，就算自己不去也多是人来嚼舌根。马亭还年轻顽劣了些也没什么，毕竟家里有资本给他折腾，等以后结婚了就收心了，因此二老目前只是物色着各家待嫁的千金也没多急。但买房子的话性质又不大一样了，一大笔钱花出去收不收的回来暂且不说，马亭向来知分寸从不做越矩的事，他买房子也就是说他早动了心，也不知道这齐什么的这么大能耐，这房子要是买了马亭的心还能跑回来吗？马父马母不愿冒这个险，叫囡囡回国起码还能按个“父母在不远游”的名头，这要是真住出去了还怎么劝？马家二老一下子就坐不住了。

他们先是叫下人去看看戏院休戏的日子，随后绕过马亭约了齐瞰，特地知会齐瞰不要同马亭讲。齐瞰一接到下人的信右眼跳了一下，想着该来的虽说迟早要来但也没想到这么快。

齐瞰先是推了马亭的约说自己要上街给戏班采买些物什，马亭应了，想着正好可以约陈四看看房子，他还没同齐瞰讲，想给他一个惊喜。

齐瞰起床后认真的选了一下衣服，他心里的紧张可能还多过跟马亭出去。最终他选了那套第一次和马亭出去的时候穿的灰色长衫，显得稳重些。

今天齐瞰没有把刘海放下来，平时他不爱梳头，总是自然的让头发下垂在额头上，有时候长了倒也好遮一遮无法被忽略的大眼睛。今天他好好的抹了发油，梳了个小油头，看上去精神又干净。

马亭姆妈约他在一家咖啡厅，本意是安静的地方好谈事，其实心里想如果这个乡下人没喝过咖啡倒也好给个下马威。到的时候齐瞰已经坐在靠着窗子的位子，午后的阳光洒在他的脸上确实好看，马母心中还是暗暗肯定了自己儿子的眼光。但依旧抬手按了按身上的旗袍，今天的目的不能忘。

坐定马母点了一杯卡布奇诺，给齐瞰来了一杯黑咖啡，马母料对了，齐瞰确实很不爱喝咖啡，那么苦那么涩，他始终喝不大惯，但他不声不响低头小口地喝着。这种像小猫喝水一般的习惯怎么可能不苦，还没喝到最先接触到咖啡的舌尖就将苦涩带去满嘴。

马母想，如果眼前这个人不是自己囡囡喜欢的人，她或许也会变成票友，虽说还没听过他唱戏，但这般落落大方也实属少见，可惜了。

马母从小也是大户人家千金出生，也不是没有见过马父出入风月场所和别人逢场作戏，但马家女主人的地位从没有被动摇过也是有一定道理的。她并没有说什么恶毒的话语，也没有上来就让齐瞰离开马亭，只是每字每句处处暗含着齐瞰无法匹配上马亭的意思，末了还加上一句听说董家千金也刚留洋回来应该跟马亭有很多共同话题。

齐瞰从小就对性别的定义有些模糊，喜欢上马亭更是让他有些不知道是以哪种性别喜欢，他只是隐隐觉得不是用女人的那个。

因为齐瞰觉得此生没有任何一刻像现在这样男人。虽然他面对的是马亭最重要的人，但这也许是齐瞰第一次也是唯一一次以马亭男朋友的身份同他母亲见面，他不能丢了马亭的脸。只要马亭没说不要他，他决不会自己跑了。

齐瞰外表强装着镇定，内心还是很慌张的，他又怕说错话给马太太留着不好印象，又不想随口回答落下什么话柄，只能嗯嗯啊啊的应着。

马母临走前也没有要齐瞰给一个什么明确的回答，只是说希望齐瞰好好想想别让自己吃太多苦头。明面上好像有商有量，但齐瞰心理还是懂的这事其实没什么余地。

马母回到家的时候马亭还在外面呢，嫌这里采光不好那里卧房不朝南，一整天都没什么收获。怏怏不乐的回到家没想到爹爹姆妈等着自己吃饭，他也没多想，洗了手就坐在了饭桌前。姆妈今天有些不一样，平时讲究食不言寝不语的大家闺秀此时话格外的多，听来听去就是让马亭明天就去爸爸公司先熟悉熟悉，再见缝插针地说了两句明晚带他去和董先生一家吃饭。

马亭有些头大，明天齐瞰要唱穆桂英，这戏他是百听不腻，他自顾自的给这戏硬加了个“一见钟情”的标记，但他也没借口拒绝自家姆妈，只能闷声应了下来。

次日好不容易熬过老爹的各种叔伯介绍，熟悉了自家公司到底是干什么的就被带去了饭局。他本来还在想随说董家在绍兴也是大户人家，但自家和他们本没什么深交怎么突然想起组饭局来了，看到董家千金董盈他就了然了。

这董盈长的确实不错，爽快又大方，不似其他那些待字闺中的大小姐，要么骄纵要么扭捏，许是也留过洋的关系颇有些“董盈盈”。

看着自家孩子和对方都聊的不错，两家父母自是开心的不得了，一餐吃罢就要马亭送送人家董小姐，明明人家跟父母一同来的还要单独回去莫名其妙，但马亭到底还是有修养的，应了下来。

春天的夜里还是很凉爽的，一双璧人肩并肩在路上走着任谁看了都觉得很般配。聊得来归聊得来，马亭最后还是很大方的向董盈说了现在自己有爱人的事，并且让董盈就说看不上自己，末了行了个国外常见的贴面礼，就走了。

送走了董盈，他想着自己已经两日没见到齐瞰了，有点想念，就不知不觉走去了戏楼。到了戏楼刚巧碰上散戏，齐瞰已经走了，马亭扑了个空心里有些奇妙的不安，思索了片刻还是决定往齐瞰住的宾馆走去。

还好在宾馆门口遇到了其他戏班的人，帮忙叫了齐瞰出来，现在还早齐瞰觉着在宾馆门口不大好，就拖着马亭来到隔壁的小巷子里。

马亭一到巷子里，还没走多深就一把抱住齐瞰，跟齐瞰反复讲他想死齐瞰了。以往齐瞰也会反手抱住马亭，但这天没有，他闻着马亭身上残留的淡淡的女士香水味，那是一股茉莉花香味，现在小姐都兴玫瑰味，香归香但有股子妖艳味齐瞰很不喜欢，这茉莉花味的香气还真是别致又清新，怕就是马母口中那个董小姐吧。

齐瞰本来就有些乏，加之马母的话，马亭身上的味道，他更有些提不起劲，就这么呆呆的给马亭抱着。马亭隐隐觉得哪里不对，那股子不安感又渐渐攀升了起来。他放开齐瞰捧着齐瞰的脸左看看右看看，就是看不到齐瞰眼里的生气。

齐瞰本来想说他只是唱戏乏了睡一觉就好了，但又觉得这个问题越拖怕只会越严重，他左想右想横竖自己也解决不了，恐怕得自己再投胎马亭的爸妈才看得上自己，但又不好说见了马母的事，只能从这香味上入手发发脾气。

马亭没料到齐瞰突然开口，一开口就在说什么茉莉不茉莉，马亭一开始还没想到董盈，还在疑惑着没听说齐瞰喜欢茉莉花呀。直听到齐瞰的话渐渐开始酸了起来马亭一拍脑袋，边道歉边将董盈的事毫无保留全盘托出。

齐瞰是相信马亭的，但对于贴面礼他也不是能全部接受，整个人梗在那里不知道该不该开口原谅马亭。马亭害怕这样的齐瞰让他看不透，他没来由的有些慌张，就对马亭讲了他在找房子准备和齐瞰住在一起的事。

齐瞰这才知道怪不得马母这么快就来找自己，自己的儿子都要跑了，当然着急。虽然想着还是有些烦，但也不能阻挡内心升腾出的开心，齐瞰终于笑了，眼睛又亮了，甜甜的看着马亭，笑嗔着：“那么冲动那要是你父母不同意该怎么办呢。”

马亭边笑边回答：“不管同不同意搬还是要搬出来的，大不了宝宝唱戏养我。”虽嘴上这么说，但内心也暗暗想着确实该跟家里讲了，要是家里不答应只能早点出来找份工作，不好再游手好闲下去了。

宝宝两个字让齐瞰瞬间脸红到了耳根，齐瞰嗔怪谁说要养你了，但手上还是给了马亭回应，轻轻抱了马亭一下。他知道的，马亭心里到底还是有他齐瞰的。

回到家里的马亭立刻被姆妈盘问了一番，这么晚才回来是不是同人家董小姐聊地来，差不多的话就选个日子，现在都学洋人喜欢订婚那一套，真的结婚起码也要大半年以后。马亭是不懂为何自家姆妈突然这么急切要他结婚，但他心里思忖，要叫陈四早些找到房子为好。

第二天马亭是带着银票出发的，说什么他都要在今天订了一户宅子，他的现钱不多，看姆妈这个意思去讨钱也是不可能了，只能退而求其次，跑了一整天终于在下午的时候看中了一套两室户，房子面积不大，但两间房间都朝南，一间做卧房一间做书房，虽没有客厅但也没关系，可以在厨房搭个桌子吃饭。这当然不是最好的房子，但马亭手上就这么多现钱，这房子还是房东要回乡下，急着脱手，才将房价压了些。马亭还是缺了点，问陈四借了点，勉强买了下来。

从小算是一条裤子长大的，这点钱在陈家小少爷看来不算什么，只是陈四一开始还是劝了劝的，本来说只是齐瞰一个人住的，怎么突然变成了两个人住。马亭放着好好的大宅子不住，还硬是要搬出来和一个男人同居，阿姨爷叔说什么都不会肯的。

马亭当然知道的，但此刻他已经离不开齐瞰了，他想尽快跟爹爹姆妈摊牌，他要永永远远和齐瞰在一起。

这一年秋天的绍兴发生了一件轰动全市的事情，绍兴最大户的马家登报宣布跟自己的小儿子马亭断绝关系，从此生死由命不再干涉。马家的大公子马图将和董家千金董盈在年底订婚，届时会摆上三天三夜的流水席，路过酒店的都可以来吃上一杯喜酒。同时红极一时的越剧班子也将结束在绍兴的演出，去往南京。

从此再没人知道马亭在哪里，也包括陈四。陈四曾问过马亭后悔吗，马亭只是跟他说无论爹妈怎么选那都不是他选的，这万千世界，他可以什么都不要，他要的唯独只有齐瞰一人。只是从此这世界上也再没有人叫他陈瑞书做陈四了。

马亭和齐瞰在一起第五个年头的秋季战争爆发，有些人说他们去了上海，有些人说他们去了乡下避难。但其实连马亭的爹爹姆妈都不知道他们究竟去了哪里。只是坊间突然多了一种传闻，从他们见到的第一面起，横在他们之间的只有死别，绝无生离。


End file.
